


Prom Night

by Riggoo12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riggoo12/pseuds/Riggoo12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goode High School has a lot of unexpected love twists, but will everyone find their perfect partner before Prom Night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Percy-

I stared at the poster in front of me. "Prom Night?" I whispered to Jason, who was stood next to me. Jason looked ill. "How am I going to ask Pipes to come with me?" I scoffed. "At least you know who you're going to ask." 

Leo frowned at me. "What? You aren't gonna ask Annabeth?" I shrugged, embarrassed. "Dude, you've not been arguing again?" Leo guessed.

"Not much... Just... A little." I admitted. Frank sighed. "We'll help you, Perce." I stared at the poster with the feeling of approaching doom.

***

"Annabeth, you know the posters around school?" I asked her slowly. She glanced up at me from her homework. "No, what are they?" She asked, working out the answer for (x+5)(x-6). Damn, how she knew that schist was beyond me. I couldn't even remember how many letters there were in the alphabet. Twenty-something... It was good enough for me. 

"Percy? Hey, Seaweed Brain!" I jumped, having zoned out. "Huh, yeah?" I grunted stupidly. 

Annabeth sighed pointedly, and finished the sum. "I was asking what the posters were about?"

My mouth went dry. I couldn't ask her right now, in the library after school. I need the proper atmosphere, the proper lighting, heck, I couldn't ask her to Prom Night in a hoodie and jeans, I needed a suit or some schist like that!

Being a boyfriend was fricking difficult. 

"Ah, don't worry about it." I said, pulling my phone out of my pocket as it started to ring. It was Leo. 

"Sup, bro?" I asked. "Have you asked her yet?" He demanded. "I was gonna... but the atmosphere wasn't fight." Leo scoffed. "Well, screw you because I asked Chloë and she said yes." Leo had been tentatively crushing on Chloë Brushell for months, and had only just worked up the courage to ask her out.

"Oh, shut up. I'll ask her tomorrow, all right? And you can't tell Annabeth about it, or I will kill you." I could imagine Leo raising his eyebrows. "So you'll ask her tomorrow?" He clarified. 

"I will ask her tomorrow night, and kill you if you tell Annabeth." I repeated slowly.

There was a smashing noise coming from Leo's end of the phone. "Dude, you okay?" I asked, a little worried. It took Leo a moment to reply. "Chloë and I just set the bookshelf on fire by accident. Gonna have to go, bro. Ask her!" He hung up, and I turned back to Annabeth, who was staring at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I guess you really don't care about making this work," she said quietly, her voice steely, "you filthy hypocrite. What did you say last night? I not going to date you if I think you're seeing other guys? And now you get a phone call saying that you'll ask a girl out tomorrow, and not to tell me? God, you're an idiot!"

I stare at Annabeth, bemused, but then I realise. "Schist, Annabeth, it's not what it sounds like..." I say quietly. Annabeth scoffed. "Yeah, save it. This time, Percy, you can keep your mouth shut. And if you dare call or text me then I will never speak to you again."

Annabeth grabbed her books, tears in her eyes. "Annabeth, wait!" I called after her as she ran down the corridor. "I'm never dating you again, Percy! But that shouldn't bother you, because you're asking another girl out tomorrow!" With that, she disappears.

I slowly walk out of school, trying to work out what to do. After a while, I ring Piper.

She will help. She has to help.


	2. 2

-Piper-

"Dang, son, that's not good." I told Percy. He was sitting on the floor in my bedroom, looking pretty beat up. 

Percy stared at his hands. "Can you help me?" I pondered what I could do. "I'll ring her now." 

I was tapping in Annabeth's name in on my phone when it started to buzz. "Hold it, Jason's calling me." 

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Pipes, I need to ask you something... but I'll do it tomorrow because... I should tell you face to face." Jason's voice came out of my phone on to volume, so Percy could hear every word. I frowned.

"So you rang me up to tell me that you need to tell me something tomorrow?" There was a pause.

"Pretty much, yeah." I sighed. "Okay, thanks for that." Jason and I both went silent. "Okay, bye." I whispered. Jason hung up.

Percy snorted. "He was going to ask you out for Prom Night, but wimped out." He said maliciously. I squealed. "That. Is. So. Cute!" Percy grunted, not bothered.

"Fine, I'll call Annabeth." I huffed. 

As it rung, I tried to come up with a reason for calling her. The only one I could think of was one that probably wouldn't make her feel great.

Before I had time to think up another one, Annabeth picked up. "Hi." She said glumly, still on speaker. Percy suddenly looked nervous.

"Guess what, Annie?" I squealed, "Jason is gonna ask me to Prom tomorrow, and I heard some crazy gossip today, right..." I waited for a reaction. Annabeth sniffed quietly. "What was it?" She asked.

"So basically, Percy was gonna ask you to Prom Night, because you're dating, so obviously he would." 

Annabeth almost growled. "We broke up - I heard him saying that he was gonna ask her out tomorrow." I squeaked. "No, honey, you got that wrong! Percy was gonna ask you to Prom Night today, but wanted to make it special, so called Leo up and said that he was gonna ask you out tomorrow, but to keep it a secret!" 

Annabeth gasped. "I thought he was talking about another girl! Schist, I gotta call him! Bye Pipes, love you!"

She hung up, and Percy launched himself at me. "Thank you so much, Piper! I love you!" 

I laughed. "Don't let Annabeth hear you say that, I just got you off the hook. Speaking of, isn't she gonna call you?" Right on cue, Percy's phone rang. Percy dived for it.

-Annabeth-

Dang, I felt bad! Percy picked up instantly, which made my guilt increase even more.

We agreed to meet up the next day, and I couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the evening. My parents probably thought I was developing some strange mental problem, because I had been crying barely ten minutes ago. 

Despite our arguing, I adored Percy. And I would take him to the Prom Night even if it killed me. I would. It was happening, and we would win the best couple award, and all the awards, because we were the best couple in existence. 

Except Leo and Chloë, who were pretty cute. But no way was I telling them that.

*****

Hey guys, just so you know, I'm not going to have a routine to updating this, so you'll just have to keep checking! Please comment, love you all!

~ Sophie :)


End file.
